Angel
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Because she was his angel ever since he first saw her. Fairy Tail Academy fanfic! Slight GaLe, all NaLu!


**Angel**

He knew she was an angel the first time he saw her.

She shone so brightly, her golden hair and shining brown eyes and her bright laughter. Her happy friendly personality made so many people love her and she loved them in return.

She always hung out with her close group of friends: the tiny bookworm Levy, the scary captain of the fencing club Erza, the captain of the swimming team Juvia, the young waitress and barmaid Mirajane, and the alcoholic fortuneteller Cana.

Even Gray, Jellal, Loke, and Gajeel were her close friends.

He always lurked in the shadows, too shy to talk to her, preferring to watch her from afar, her beauty amazing and dazzling him.

"Talk to her, man!" Gray urged him. "It's easy. Just get over there and say 'Hi, my name's Natsu.'"

"You're never gonna get anywhere if you don't talk to her," Gajeel advised. Surprisingly he had made his match in Levy, who is completely different from him.

"What you gotta do is sweep her off her feet," Loke said, winking at him.

"At least hang around her a little bit," Jellal persisted, nudging Loke aside.

But he always refused, too scared that he would mess up in front of her.

At night, he would dream about her or imagine ways to make him known to her. "_Hey Luce, my name's Natsu and I am totally in love with you." _Ugh, that would definitely make her run away in the opposite direction. Besides, he would rather stare at her than make a fool of himself in front of her.

He stared at her now as she sang onstage in the talent show, her voice captivating him as she smiled gently at the audience. He could never get enough of her smile. It made him feel warm inside and at times like this, he actually felt brave enough to introduce himself to her.

He planned to talk to her after the talent show. Let her know that he loved her with all his heart even if they never talked before.

But when he saw the handsome and alluring Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth School approach her by the backstage door after the show, he felt anger and jealousy boil up inside him. He knew what that trash was planning to do and there was no way in hell that that will happen with his Lucy!

"I was wondering if you were interested in a little date with me this Saturday," Sting was saying seductively to a shocked Lucy. "I have just the right place: a fancy romantic restaurant on the other side of town. What do you say?"

His heart fell as he listened and even the ends of his spiky pink hair seemed to droop. Lucy would definitely accept his offer. Who wouldn't? Sting was popular, charming…

"Sorry, I'm not interested. I like someone else," the blond girl said with a slightly apologetic tone and Natsu instantly perked up. Who would she like?

"Aww come on. We'll have fun. You and me," Sting protested, grabbing Lucy's wrist and made Natsu's blood boil as he stared at the large hand over her delicate skin.

"Sting! I said no, so let go!" Lucy seemed to be struggling a little bit and Natsu was so enraged that he strode over to Sting, regardless of the fact that he would be showing himself to her for the first time since he'd ever liked her, and knocked the blond boy aside.

"Stay away from her," he growled, his onyx eyes flashing with anger. Terrified, Sting dashed away.

"You ok?" Natsu asked, glaring after Sting's quickly retreating back. When she didn't reply he glanced back into Lucy's red face.

"Ah? Uhh, yeah I'm alright!"

"Oh." He sighed with relief. "Good. I thought he was going to hurt you."

"Me too. Thanks for saving me, Natsu."

"No pro— hey, you know my name?!"

She seemed, if it was even possible, to blush an even darker red. "Y-Yeah, I knew your name for a long time."

"We never talked before today though."

"I asked Gray who you were and he told me your name so that's how I knew." She wasn't blushing as furiously now and they were facing each other, giving Natsu a perfect view of her face. He blushed lightly. He had never been this close to her before.

"Well since we've met in such an unorthodox manner, let's introduce ourselves again. Hi, my name's Natsu Dragneel and I'm a sophomore in Fairy Tail Academy." _And I love you, _he added in his mind.

She smiled that stunningly sweet smile of hers. "Hello, Natsu, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm also in your grade and I love you, will you go out with me?" She turned as scarlet as Erza's hair by this time.

He blinked, not comprehending for a moment before his mind finally processed what she said to him and he blushed even redder than her. "Y-You mean it?"

She bowed her head slightly, not meeting his eyes. "Y-Yeah. That's why I asked Gray for your name. I liked you ever since I saw you. You seemed so nice." She smiled slightly at some memory. "Of course, you were dense and reckless, but you're so loyal to your friends! I liked that charismatic side of you and that day when there was a really bad thunderstorm when Gray gave me an umbrella and said it was from you even though he wasn't supposed to tell, I realized how caring you were and that's when I first fell in love with you." She ducked her head even further, blushing even more.

Natsu felt as if he was on cloud nine. He had never, in his wildest dreams, imagined that the love of his life would even love him back. He remembered that day of course.

**-Flashback-**

_The thundering rain lashed against the windows and there was a loud clap of thunder, causing everyone in the room to flinch. Natsu looked at Lucy at saw that she was huddled in her seat, hands pressed tight over her ears and her eyes shut tightly. He felt an unexpected urge to go to her and hold her in his arms, comforting her. He shook his head to clear the image from his head. He really was an idiot._

_"Due to the fact that the storm is expected to get worse, school will end right now. Stay safe everyone and get home safely!"Gildarts, their homeroom professor, announced before jumping off his podium and going out the door._

_Lucy reached for her satchel and just as she was packing up her books, she exclaimed to Levy, "Oh no! I didn't bring an umbrella today!"_

_"I don't have a spare on me. I'm sorry, Lu-chan!" the bookworm cried._

_"It's alright, Levy, I'll think of something," the blond girl reassured her, smiling gently. "Maybe I'll try to run home before it gets too bad."_

_Natsu's mouth twisted into a frown after he heard her say it. There was no way that he would let her get sick! He reached in to his backpack and took out his umbrella. Igneel had checked the weather that morning and had made Natsu take his umbrella before going to school. He had never been more grateful to his father before now._

_Nudging Gray, who was sitting next to him, he whispered to him, "Give my umbrella to Lucy, will you? And don't tell her it was from me!"_

_Gray laughed. "You've really got it bad, idiot." He strolled over to the girl and handed her the black umbrella, saying, "Here, I heard you don't have an umbrella."_

_She looked at him with such gratefulness on her face that Natsu's heart twisted. Why didn't he give her his umbrella himself? _

_"But wait, what about you?" Lucy asked. "I don't want you to get sick!"_

_"Me? Oh I'm fine." Gray seemed to whisper something to Lucy and she blushed a beautiful fuchsia before muttering something and dashing out the door, Levy following behind with an amused look on her face._

_"Oi, stripper, what did you say to her," Natsu asked._

_"Hm? Me? Nothing." He picked up his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow if the storm gets better by then."_

_"Yeah, see you."_

_Natsu left the school, running sixteen blocks through the pouring rain until he reached home where he was scolded by Igneel until he explained the story to his father, who then looked pleased and happy at his son and then told him to take a hot shower. Natsu was then sick for an entire week and couldn't go to school at all._

**-End Flashback-**

"Oh yeah… I was sick after that," Natsu grinned sheepishly, hand nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I did debate if I should visit you after Loke told me you were sick." She looked sad now. "I'm sorry I didn't visit."

"It's alright. I wouldn't want you to get sick anyway." He grinned at her. He felt comfortable in her presence, more than he would've expected.

They both fell into a slightly awkward and nervous silence.

"So…umm." She nervously fidgeted, hands twisting together frantically. 'W—"

"Uhh, Lucy…"

"Will you go out with me!" they both shouted at the same time, both of them blushing furiously. Lucy immediately clapped her hand over her mouth while Natsu looked away, his face red.

"You like me too?" Lucy whispered.

He nodded, still not looking at her. "Ever since I first saw you smile," he whispered, hands clenching nervously.

She flew at him with a hug. "Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" she wailed.

'L-Lucy?!"

"I love you."

His eyes widened, then softened and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the pulse of her rapid heartbeat against his own chest. "I love you too. Go out with me?"

"Yes! Of course!" She laughed, a beautiful grin on her face and Natsu couldn't help it: he smiled too.

They remained in each others' arms before breaking apart, smiling and twining their hands together before walking away towards the auditorium doors.

"I can't wait to tell the others!" Lucy laughed.

"I don't even wanna know what Erza's gonna do to me…," Natsu groaned.

"Don't worry, Natsu," she said as she wrapped her arms around his right arm. "She won't kill you."

"Yeah, but she's threatening enough to." He paused mid-step and Lucy stopped with him.

"What's wrong? If it's Erza, I'll tell her to lay off—"

"It's not Erza," he interrupted, facing her.

"Then what's wrong?"

He gave a short laugh and pressed his forehead to hers, pulling her into his arms again. "I still can't believe we're together."

She smiled gently at this. "Me too."

"You know, there's something I've been dying to do ever since I fell in love with you."

"What is it?"

And Natsu kissed her, full on the lips. He broke away after a few seconds to gaze into her stunned chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, Lucy."

She turned red for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "You… you… you IDIOT!"

And she promptly burst into tears.

Natsu began to sweatdrop. "H-Hey, Luce! Don't cry! Did I do something wrong?"

Lucy flew at him and crashed her own lips to his, kissing him fiercely. It took him only a second to comprehend before he hugged her to him and kissed her back, lifting her slightly up into the air.

It was at that moment all of their friends decided to barge in.

"Ahh! Lucy! And Natsu!" Levy shrieked with surprise.

"FINALLY!" Gajeel roared. "YOU _FINALLY_ GREW A PAIR AND TALKED TO HER!"

"I now have Gray-sama all to myself!" Juvia cheered as she hugged the gaping shirtless boy.

Mira fainted, hearts in her eyes as she dreamed of little pink-haired and blond babies running around.

Erza gaped and blushed even redder than her hair as Jellal and Loke cheered with huge grins on their faces.

Throughout all this, Natsu and Lucy were oblivious to the world. It was only after Mira snapped a picture of the two of them that they separated.

"MIRA!" they yelled at the same time.

"This picture will be posted all over the school by tomorrow morning," Mira said gleefully and dashed away.

The new couple chased after her, but they were laughing. Who cares of the rest of the school knew? They had each other and that was what made everything else pale in comparison. They only hoped Mira didn't decide to post the pictures all over town…

**The End**

* * *

_**Wow, it's so soon and I have another fanfiction! lol anyways, guys, girls, please review. I love hearing feedback from others even if it's complaints. So please... if you love this fanfic, PLEASE review *bows***_

_**Oh yeah, and I just got a new idea for a fanfiction! Stay tuned for 'Chasing After Her' :D**_


End file.
